


Until the End of Time

by Merfilly



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Introspection, Other, POV Nonhuman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has been/is/will be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until the End of Time

When he was young, she took him as her own, and kept him safe through the life he lived then. So many times, he courted danger, and she kept him safe. Always, he needed more than she could be, and she found those who could give him that. He has touched her body, touched her soul, and she has done the same.

Scarred, nearly broken, yet still they hold tight to each other. The others can never stay, but she never fails him. She will guard him until Time ceases to be, and he knows the comfort of that promise.


End file.
